In a method for transmitting optically transmitted data via a radio antenna:                A carrier signal is modulated depending on data to be transmitted or depending on a data signal to be transmitted while creating a modulated carrier signal,        The modulated carrier signal is transmitted over an optical fiber line and        After the transmission over the optical fiber line, the data is sent via a radio antenna.        
Such methods are also referred to as “optical radio” and are employed for example with expensive monomode glass fibers. Expressed in other words this especially involves methods for optical transmission of radio frequency signals to a radio antenna.